


pink lace

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Pack Dynamics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealous Lydia, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Derek, Sassy Peter, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Lydia and Jackson had been together for 2 years, but their relationship dynamic was getting tense. The pack dynamics were beginning to shift as well, leaving Lydia feeling upended. The pack, however, was more focused on a new threat that had entered the territory. When Lydia finds herself at the mercy of this terrifying creature she has no idea who is going to be there to keep her safe. When her rescuer finally arrives the night unfolds even more unexpectedly than she could have ever imagined.





	

                It wasn’t as if they hadn’t fought like this before. Jackson trying to order her around, her refusing to give into his needless demands, it had only gotten worse since he started out-maneuvering Scott in their training with Derek. He’d been snapping at everyone that wasn’t Danny, even flat out ditching Lydia on numerous occasions. Today, however, shoved everything right over the edge. The pack was gathered at the house while Derek and Peter were explaining a potential threat. A Nagual was going through the area. Normally, they were neutral. More often than not they were good and decent, Derek was friends with one who lived in southern Mexico. But this one made no mention of himself coming through their territory and they had no reason to trust him. Everyone was to be on their toes until he left, travelling in pairs or groups. Lydia suggested that her and Stiles could some research or that she could help Stiles cast a spell of sorts to track the Nagual’s movements without them needing to leave the house. When Jackson and Lydia went back to his he started complaining about the metaphorical leash that Derek was putting them on. When they went back to Jackson’s all he did was complain and scowl.

                “We don’t need to be worried and we don’t need to travel in pairs,” Jackson scoffed.

                “It’s just safer. And it isn’t exactly a hardship to be spending time with me,” Lydia huffed.

                “Whatever, Danny is coming over anyway,” the blonde sighed and searched for his jacket.

                “Why is Danny coming over to see us?” Lydia questioned.

                “Not us. Me. Danny is coming to see me. You can do whatever you want. Go home or go to a coffee shop or something,” Jackson gave her a look.

                “So we’re just going to completely disregard what Derek said?” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

                “It’s not like the thing is going to attack us in our cars, Lyd. I’ll walk you to your car and you drive home. I’ll wait for Danny here. If you want, you can even go see Stilinski or McCall. I don’t care,” he was rolling his eyes and lacing up his boots when Lydia just snapped.

                “Why? Why the fuck do you keep on doing this? You are constantly bailing on me to see Danny and you are questioning Derek at almost every turn. You’re being reckless with your safety and mine,” she half-shouted.

                “Calm down. Jeez,” he recoiled, “I have not been ditching you and I’m not putting anyone in danger.”

                “You have! You are right now! Two days ago we were supposed to meet at the diner and you never showed. You didn’t even bother to text me that you weren’t coming. Danny was the one to let me know you were at his. How the hell do you think that made me feel?” she fumed.

                “Maybe I just think you’re being suffocating. We’re either always together or with the pack. I like spending time with Danny. Or are you the only one who gets to spend time with their best friends? Huh? We’re always around Stilinski and Allison. Fucking always. I’m going to go see Danny. You can do whatever you want,” Jackson marched downstairs with Lydia right on his heels. She shot him a dirty look before climbing into her car, no kiss, no wave goodbye, just driving away. The whole drive home she was livid. Jackson had been treating her like an afterthought, or worse, for awhile and she was at her wit’s end.

                As soon as she got home she took a long hot shower to calm her nerves. She massaged her shoulders and ignored the pestering of her mother from outside her bedroom. Her mother was tipsy again, bordering on drunk, all she could do was feign indifference until she finally graduated and moved away. She had already been accepted to MIT, Standford, Berkley, and Harvard. She just had to pick one. Stiles also got accepted to Standford. While MIT was a dream, sticking a little close to the pack and home seemed better. Allison would be at Berkley. Those that she loved would be close. She was lounging on her bed in a towel when a thought occurred. She was _tired_ of always fighting with Jackson. She was either going to fix it or end it. She, of course, decided to text Stiles about it.

**_Lydia_ ** _: how do you feel about me putting on a lovely dress and forcing Jackson to deal with our problems?_

**_Stiles_ ** _: I feel like this seduction/communication plan is weird. Why are you trying so hard? He has been a huge jerk lately. And he’s not even your mate. We know this. Why are you dragging it out?_

**_Lydia_ ** _: maybe because I don’t want to be alone. Ever considered that?_

**_Stiles_ ** _: you aren’t alone. You just aren’t looking in the right places. You’ve been with Jackson for 2 years. Just let it end._

**_Lydia_ ** _: you don’t understand, ok? I don’t know how to explain it to you either. It’s complicated. Just tell me whether I should wear the tight black dress or the soft, lacy pink one when I go over there._

**_Stiles_ ** _: Pink. And I don’t know why I’m helping you with this._

**_Lydia_ ** _: well, it might end tonight. Then you have to go with me to get manicures and massages and sneak me wine._

**_Stiles_ ** _: fine. But I am not getting a sparkly top coat again._

**_Lydia_ ** _: I’ll concede to that. And thank you._

**_Stiles_ ** _: text me when you leave and when you get there. I’m with Scott right now. Allison and Isaac are coming over. I’m really not cool with you driving by yourself._

**_Lydia_ ** _: It’s not a long drive. Jackson is only 2 miles away. Just a straight shot through the wooded area between our neighborhoods._

**_Stiles_ ** _: Derek wouldn’t like it, but mum’s the word._

**_Lydia_ ** _: Where is he tonight anyway? Does he get to travel alone and everything?_

**_Stiles_ ** _: He was with Peter. But I think Braeden is in town and he’s seeing her._

**_Lydia_ ** _: they aren’t dating again are they? Because he was a huge jerk to all of us when she left last time._

**_Stiles_ ** _: I think it’s friends with benefits if anything. I don’t think he’s going that road again. He’s 0 for 3 right now._

**_Lydia_ ** _: just as long as we don’t get a somehow more grumpy version of him when she inevitably leaves._

**_Stiles_ ** _: right? He made me train with the wolves. Me! I am to use magic and magic only. None of this fighting nonsense._

**_Lydia_ ** _: hey, you had abs for about a week after that._

**_Stiles_ ** _: not a sacrifice I am willing to make again._

**_Lydia_ ** _: you’re ridiculous. I’m gonna change and leave soon. Have fun watching Isaac try not to flirt with Allison in front of Scott._

**_Stiles_ ** _: oh, I am going to flirt with Isaac. I want to see if he blushes for more than 5 minutes. Later we might get drunk and bombard Peter with text messages._

**_Lydia_ ** _: I wish you luck with Isaac nonetheless._

**_Stiles_ ** _: I don’t need it. My moves are magnificent._

                Lydia laughed and tossed her phone on the bed. Stiles might not be right about Isaac, but he was right about [the dress](https://slimages.macysassets.com/is/image/MCY/products/6/optimized/3646106_fpx.tif?op_sharpen=1&wid=400&hei=489&fit=fit,1&%24filterlrg%24). The boy had eyes for Allison and some serious UST with Scott, though no one was going to mention it. The soft, pink lace against her skin made her glow. She looked beautiful in the dress. It hugged her curves and showed off skin while still maintaining some modesty. She wore her hair down in loose curls and chose to leave her face free of makeup, save for some pink tint to her lips. She gave herself one more once over and snuck quietly downstairs. She sent off a text to Stiles and climbed in her car. It was dark and the night was quiet. There were some rain clouds coming in and she could smell the electricity in the air. There might be a storm later, which she loved. Every time there was a storm she secretly hoped for the power to cut out so she had every excuse to curl up and read by candlelight next to her window. She was wishing she brought her jacket on the drive as she rolled up the windows.

                Jackson’s house was mostly dark when she pulled up. She texted Stiles, as promised, that she had arrived. She used her spare key to unlock his house and wandered through the dark foyer. She could hear music coming from upstairs. She hoped Danny wouldn’t mind her bothering them but she knew he owed her after all the times he interrupted their dates. She turned the corner to the family room and froze. Jackson was naked. So was Danny. Jackson was behind Danny while he appeared to be balls-deep in his best friend. They were quietly moaning and grasping for each other.

                “What. The. Fuck?” Lydia gasped.

                “Fuck,” Jackson spat.

                “I – what – when?” Lydia sputtered.

                “Lyds, calm down. Let’s talk about this,” Danny started.

                “Talk about what exactly? About how he’s cheating on me with you? For how long?” Lydia demanded. Tears where forming in the corner of her eyes and she blinked them away.

                “We – it was an accident,” Jackson breathed out. Danny hit him and glared at the floor.

                “Can you at least pull out?!” Lydia huffed.

                “I…I knotted. We’re tied for a bit,” Jackson said quietly and Lydia couldn’t stop the tears this time. Danny was Jackson’s mate. It made sense when she thought about it but it didn’t hurt any less. She backed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

                “Lydia, wait!” Danny shouted.

                “No. Fuck both of you!” she spat and left the house while slamming the door. She turned on her car and headed towards town. It had started raining and the roads were slick. She was crying harder and now and took her eyes off the road for too long. Something darted out in front of her car and she swerved. She ended up crossing into a ditch and found her car lodged against a tree. She hit her steering wheel, not too hard, but hard enough to possibly leave a bruise. She completely fell apart. She just leaned over her steering wheel and cried so hard and deep she lost her breath. Her chest ached and her eyes burned. She reached for her phone and called Stiles to pick her up. His phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail. She called two more times before switching to Allison. No one was answering their phones. She scoffed at the idea of calling Jackson or Danny, not that they could physically come to her anyway. There was Peter, but he would be snide about it. That left Derek. He always said that anyone could call him in an emergency. But she knew he was with Braeden. Of course, she didn’t care about Braeden at all. Every time she was around she talked down to Lydia like she was a child and bossed the rest of them around. Sure, she was pretty and she could handle Derek, but that wasn’t enough to make Lydia tolerate her. She dialed Derek’s number.

                “Lydia?” she heard Derek’s voice on the phone. She immediately started sobbing again. She didn’t mean too but she couldn’t help it.

                “Lydia, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Derek sounded worried.

                “Can you come get me, please?” she whimpered.

                “Where are you?” he asked. She explained where she was crashed on the road and he let her know he was on his way. She kept crying and he tried to soothe her to no avail. He didn’t even continue to press on what was wrong, he just left to get her.

                Lydia wiped her eyes as she sat in the car. It was so dark out and she could barely make out the light of the city through the trees. She didn’t know how the night could have gone so wrong. A large part of her was still heartbroken at being betrayed and cheated on by Jackson, but a smaller part understood. If she had found her mate she would have left him too. She probably wouldn’t have kept up the ruse of their relationship, though. She heard crunching on gravel behind the car and turned, hoping to find Derek. Instead she saw a man with dark hair and soiled clothing. He kept looking at the car and moved to stand by her driver’s side window. She said nothing and just stared at him with a great deal of apprehension. He tapped on the window and she said nothing.

                “Aww, come on, pretty girl. I’m just trying to find my way to town. I’m a bit lost,” he leered. She just pointed down the road and remained silent.

                “That wasn’t very helpful, little red,” he gave her a long look and his eyes flashed bright yellow. Lydia gasped and scrambled to the other side of the car and reached for the knife she kept in her bag. As soon as she brandished it he just laughed and punched through her window. She screamed loud and long, hoping her banshee scream would stall him. He was unaffected and began to literally peel the door off the car. She wrenched the passenger side door open and sprinted out into the woods.

                “I’m always up for a chase, sweetheart,” he cackled and changed into a panther. He growled and took off slowly into the woods. She could never outrun him and both of them knew it. He was going to savor the chase. His endgame was still being calculated. He considered just killing and devouring her, but there was also the idea of having a new toy to play with. He could take her with him as he crossed the country until he finally got tired of her. He could figure that out once he caught her. Her scent was faint but he could still follow it. He wanted to bury his claws in that red hair. He tracked her down a ravine and followed it to a clearing where there was a small, body of water, more trees, and an opening that head down another hill. He knew she didn’t go far but he couldn’t detect her heartbeat anymore. Nagaul, unlike werewolves, were not nearly as skilled at picking up on that. He circled the water and waited for her to show herself. 

 

o0o0o

 

                “I need to go pick up Lydia. She crashed her car,” Derek informed Braeden from their spot at the bar.

                “What? Why? Can’t her little boyfriend or that Stiles kid get her?” she rolled her eyes.

                “I am the last person she called. There’s a Nagual out there and I’m not leaving her there like a sitting duck until one of the others bothers to answer their phone,” he pulled on his jacket and waved at the bartender to pay for his drinks.

                “Ugh. Let the kids learn how to handle themselves. Besides, she’s not even pack,” Braeden grumbled.

                “She is pack. Which is why I am going to get her. Something was very wrong. She was crying. She never cries. She didn’t even cry when she broke her arm a few months back,” he moved towards the door but Braeden stopped him, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

                “But what about me, D? What about us tonight? Don’t you want to have some fun?” she bit her lip and grinned at him.

                “Fun can happen later, not that I’m really all that invested in it. I need to leave,” he grunted out.

                “That was harsh, Derek. Am I not worth your time anymore? You just want to go rescue the young red-head because her mate is too busy? Does she have you whipped? What has been going on here since I left?” she almost recoiled.

                “I’m not talking about this. Especially with you. I am going to go get Lydia whether you like it or not. Do whatever you want,” he was halfway to his car when Braeden caught his attention again.

                “Is this about the mates thing again? I’m sorry that I’m not your mate or whatever but I don’t see why that’s such a big deal. We’re good together and you know it,” she pressed. He turned sharply and gave her an angry glare.

                “The ‘mates thing’ does mean a lot to me but it has nothing to do with this. I am leaving because a member of my pack needs help. The world does not revolve around you. Or us, for that matter. And I am beginning to question your definition of good. Because we aren’t and never have been ‘good.’ We get along and we work well together. But you don’t know me and I barely know you. Now, go back in the bar and get another drink or go home. I don’t care. I am leaving,” he finished and climbed into his car. He drove off and left her fuming in the parking lot. He considered that this fight would probably be t heir last. After this she was unlikely to call him again and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Yes, the fact that they weren’t mates did dampen some of his attraction towards her, but beyond that there was little between them. She never bothered to get to know him beyond simple facts. She knew when his birthday was, his favorite color, and his favorite running trails. However, Braeden probably wouldn’t know which book was his favorite or why. She wouldn’t know why he liked tea over coffee, or even how he took it. And he would not get past how she wanted to prevent him from protecting Lydia just because she wanted to have some fun.

                He turned onto the road where Lydia said she was and saw the back of her car. The lights were still on and he pulled up behind it. It had begun to rain and the roads were slick, he figured that might have contributed to her crashing. Especially if she had been overwrought with emotion when it happened. He assumed the crying was due to an emotional upset, which he was going to attribute to Jackson. The beta was becoming unruly and had begun to have sex with Danny. He could smell it, he knew Scott could too but no one mentioned it. It wasn’t their place, though, he thought Stiles would be quick to let her know if Scott had let it slip. He didn’t know why those two were still together if Jackson was fucking Danny, as he had been for the past 2 months. But Lydia was a smart girl. She would be on top of it. He rounded around to the side of her car and paused at the broken glass on the road. He car was a wreck, and not from a collision. The entire driver’s side was scratched up, the door peeled off like a can lid. He took a deep breath and could the whiff of the Nagual. Without a second thought he took off into the woods to find her.

                “Lydia?!” he shouted. He didn’t care about revealing his location to the Nagual at that moment. He wanted Lydia to know she was there and coming for her. He sprinted down the ravine and made it to the clearing. The rain didn’t help matters but he could still catch her scent on the trees. He stopped when he saw a panther pacing and growling. It knew he was there but he couldn’t see Lydia. He listened carefully and he managed to find her heartbeat behind the Nagual’s. It was muffled. That was when he realized exactly where she was. _Smart girl_ , he thought to himself. He charged at the Nagual and growled loudly. The Nagual stared him down while Derek flashed his red eyes and the Nagual faltered. He hissed and headed for the treeline. That was the least of his worries because he needed to get Lydia out of the water, he could tell she was struggling by how fast her heart was racing.

                “Lydia!” he yelled at the edge of the water. He scanned the water when he saw her breech the surface. She took a deep breath and moved in his direction. Her eyes were wide with fear but he stepped into the water until he was knee deep and grabbed for her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and collapsed into his chest. He held her tight and watched the trees for the Nagual.

                “Hey, I’m here now. It’s ok. We need to move though,” he tilted her face up by her chin. He swallowed a gasp. She looked particularly beautiful under the faint moonlight with her wet hair hanging down her shoulders and the pink dress clinging to her skin. He liked her without makeup on.

                “I – where – “ she stammered.

                “Just hold me hand, I won’t run too fast. Ok?” he tested. She nodded and they laced their fingers. He guided her east and they ducked under a row of mulberry trees and made quiet steps. He stopped her when he heard some leaves rustling and he realized the panther was in the trees following them, not on the ground. He hooked her arm around her waist to lift her off the ground and he shot off. There was an old cabin in a quarter of a mile that pushed up to the edge of the preserve. He barreling into it with her and was fast to push her up against the wall and cover her mouth with his hand. Their bodies were close and Lydia could feel the hard wood against her back. Derek was listening carefully to movement outside the cabin. Lydia whimpered and Derek looked at her quickly. She was shaking, likely freezing and terrified.

                “Shh, shh. It’s ok,” Derek pulled his hand away and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, “It’s not going to get you. I’m here.”

                “Just get me out of here, Der,” she whispered and leaned into his touch.

                “Just give me a few minutes to figure out where he is. He can’t smell us because of the rain and my scent is overlapping yours. Just steady your breathing. And take this,” he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She put it on her small shoulders and it engulfed her. Derek’s wolf preened at the action and made a happy sound.

                “Thank you,” she breathed out calmly.

                “Did he hurt you?” Derek asked.

                “No. Just stalked me through the woods,” she curled deeper into the jacket.

                “Why were you crying when I called?” he hesitated to ask.

                “I – Jackson and Danny – I don’t want to talk about it. It doesn’t matter anyway,” another tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away.

                “Don’t cry. It’s going to be fine,” his thumb bushed over her jaw and touched her lower lip. She worried it for a second before standing taller. She chastely pressed her kips to his.

                “Thank you for coming to get me,” she spoke softly against his skin.

                “I’ll always come for you,” he was firm when he told her. There was a loud scratching sound outside the door and Derek backed Lydia to the window. The panther hissed and pushed through the old doorframe, it crumbled quickly due to dry rot. The panther lunged at him and got him hard across the chest. Lydia screamed and clung to the wall. Derek rose up and shifted, his clothes half shredding as he did. He and the panther collided with a gut-wrenching sound. There was tearing and growling with so much movement Lydia could hardly track them. It seemed to go on for ages until Derek finally closed his jaws around the panther’s neck. The squelch and spray of blood was deafening but it was over soon with the panther lying limply at the wolf’s feet. He paced around the small room two times before coming to a stop in front of Lydia. His mouth was drenching in blood and he was just looking up at her. She stroked the fur behind his ears and smiled. A moment later he shifted back. She had not forgotten he would be nude, yet she was taken aback all the same. She averted her eyes and handed him the jacket.

                “Um, thanks. I have spare clothes in my car,” he mumbled.

                “It’s not the first time I’ve seen you naked,” she reminded him as he held his jacket over his groin.

                “I know, but I don’t need to subject you to it time and again,” he said straight-faced and let her lead them from the cabin. He had just realized she was barefoot and he wondered when she had lost her shoes, which were mostly heels.

                “Where are your shoes?” he finally asked.

                “I lost them when I ran from the car the first time. I knew I would trip and probably break an ankle if I tried to sprint in those. I’ve resigned to having lost them. At least they weren’t my favorite pair, they just looked nice with this dress, which is now also ruined…” she trailed off as she tugged at the wet fabric. Even if it survived the wash it would never be the same light shade of pink without staining and the fabric would never fit her body the same.

                “I’m sure you looked beautiful in it before you were smart enough to dive into the water,” he offered. He was following from behind and watched her body move through the trees, she was so graceful and the pink looked stunning on her. He had a quick thought about buying her a replacement for the dress. Which was immediately followed by confusion regarding why that thought even occurred to him.

                “Thank you. Stiles thought it would be nicer than my black one when confronting Jackson. Doesn’t matter now anyhow,” she shrugged. He could feel the embarrassment coming off of her and noted the suddenly sour smell.

                “Well, pink looks good on you,” he smiled. He saw her shoulders rise and fall with light laughter.

                “Oh? Does your extensive knowledge of fashion give you that? Do you own any clothing that isn’t black?” she chuckled.

                “I have dark blue and grey things,” Derek smirked. They finally reached the road and Lydia looked over her car with dismay. She reached through the passenger side to find her bag and phone, along with some other items. Derek tried very hard not to stare where her dress rode up to show off her silk panties. He averted his eyes and walked back to his own car to get his spare clothes. He laughed to himself as he pulled on a black shirt and dark pants.

                “I don’t suppose you can give me a ride? This isn’t road-worthy,” Lydia had her bags in her arms.

                “Of course. Climb in,” he opened the door for her and she grinned up at him. He got in on his side and started the car. She sat in silence as they drove around the woods. Lydia scrolled through her phone to find about 3 missed calls from Jackson and 2 from Danny. Then a flurry of apologetic texts from both. She really, really wanted to be angry with them. She was, but the anger only gave way to acceptance and jealousy. Jackson and Danny would be happy together, she could and would be happy for them. She just needed to move past the disaster that was the evening.

                “Can I ask what happened?” Derek tempted. They had never spent much time with each other and he realized then that their conversations up until that point were related to the pack or some evil they were fighting.

                “There’s no point in avoiding it. It’s not like everyone won’t know soon enough,” she sighed and let her head fall back on the seat, “So, Jackson and I got in a fight. I went home and stewed about it before ultimately deciding to swallow my pride, put on a cute dress, and go just deal with it. Who knew I’d walk in on him fucking Danny.”

                “Oh, so you didn’t know,” Derek hummed.

                “You knew?” Lydia turned sharply.

                “I could smell it. Scott could too. We – uh – didn’t think it was our place. And we sort of thought you were aware,” Derek defended.

                “You know, I can’t even be mad about this,” Lydia buried her face in her hands, “It’s embarrassing though. That everyone knew but me.”

                “Only the wolves knew,” Derek soothed, he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. They continued to drive and Lydia looked up when she saw they drove past her street.

                “Did you forget where I lived?” she raised a brow.

                “No. But we both know your mother is probably well into her 2nd bottle of wine and she will be a nuisance. Besides, you shouldn’t be alone,” Derek looked at her.

                “You’re probably not wrong about my mom. Though, I’m surprised you know about her habits,” Lydia wondered.

                “I’ve seen her around. And Stiles might have mentioned his issues with her a few times,” the wolf revealed. Lydia just made a noncommittal sound before she realized they were pulling up to Derek’s place, “You took me to yours?”

                “Well, yes. I can keep track of you here and it’s safe. I also imagine you’d rather have peace and quiet, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Allison are all at the pack house with Erica and Peter. It won’t be relaxing for you,” Derek opened her door and helped guide her to the door, “Plus, I have a better shower for you to use.”

                “True. You have one of those nice waterfall faucets,” Lydia settled. She focused on the heat of Derek’s hand where it rested on her lower back. When they walked into the loft she had forgotten that Peter had forced him to make it more like a home and less like a place where the homeless would squat. The couch was long and looked soft and he had hung long, ceiling to floor length, gauzy curtains around the bed. It looked nice.

                “You can spend as long as you’d like in there. I’ll take it after. If you don’t have a change of clothes in there I have some things you could get comfortable in,” he pointed. Lydia nodded and gently placed her bags on the floor before fishing a few things out.

                “I’m lucky I thought to at least bring clean underwear with me,” Lydia gave herself a half-hearted laugh. Derek just bit the inside of his cheek as he eyed the black silk in her hands.

                “Aren’t you quite the little planner?” he chuckled while she rolled her eyes. He handed her one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer briefs, they’d at least be somewhat loose on her. Lydia stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When finally caught her reflection in the mirror she just frowned. Her lipstick was smeared and she looked deathly pale with hair matted to her head. She turned on the fan and the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. However, she found herself unable to become extracted from the dress. The zipper got mangled at some point and she couldn’t get it down her back. Lydia quickly resigned herself to asking Derek for help again.

                “Derek? Can I get your help for a second?” she popped her head out the door. He was hovering by his bed with some extra blankets in his hands.

                “Yea?” he quirked. She slowly walked up to him and turned around so he was looking at her back. She gathered her hair and pulled it up so he could see the zipper.

                “It’s stuck and I can’t get to dress off. Can you manage?” she requested.

                “Sure,” Derek furrowed his brow and saw how the zipper was snagged in the lace. He was momentarily distracted by her long neck before looking back at the problem. He pulled on it and realized he would just have to rip the dress, “You aren’t deadest on trying to keep the dress, right?”

                “No,” she sighed, “I’ve given up on it.”

                “Ok. Good. Because I’m just going to have to rip it. Sorry,” Derek tightened his jaw.

                “Well, at least someone will be ripping a dress off of me,” she laughed.

                “That’s the spirit,” he mumbled. He put his hands under the edges of the neck line and tugged. The fabric tore in a straight line down her spine. Lydia’s breath hitched as she felt his warm hands and the cold air on her skin. Derek was staring at her back and he thought about running his fingers down the curve of her spine. She hadn’t been wearing a bra so now there was nothing between them. He shook his head and took a step back. “There.”

                “Thank you,” she peeked over her shoulder and let the fabric simply fall and it gathered along her hips as she disappeared behind the bathroom door again. He had to will himself to calm. He could smell the lowkey arousal that was coming off of her when the dress was ripped. His wolf wanted him to completely remove it from her body, but he knew better. He chose to distract himself in the kitchen while she got cleaned up. He organized his fridge and frowned at how sparse it was. He only had water bottles, protein bars, fruit, eggs, and a pound of raw meat. He took a deep breath and just loaded the dishwasher. It was about 15 minutes later when he heard Lydia leaving the bathroom. He had to stifle a groan when he looked her over. She was wearing his shirt, like he expected, but he didn’t think he’d have such a primal reaction. She smelled like him. Her hair fell in soft waves, still moist for from the shower. The dark Henley was large on her, but he thought she looked beautiful in it. But she wasn’t wearing his briefs, just the shirt. The top was long enough that it fell just past her ass. He thought about his hands pushing it up and cupping the firm globes before he shook his head again and made his way into the bathroom with a grunt. He had hoped to escape his desire but was only confronted with a room that positively reeked of her. He took a deep breath and his eyes flashed in the mirror. He spied her torn dress on the floor and brought it to his nose. He had never had such a reaction to anyone before and he was startled. His wolf kept telling him to go take Lydia on the floor of his loft so he could hear her moaning and screaming.

                “She’s still in high school,” he repeated to himself quietly, like a mantra. He stepped into the shower and started to remove all the blood from the Nagual. He took his time, scrubbing at every inch of his skin to get the smell of that creature off his body. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened if he had been later. Braeden had tried to keep him from leaving at all. If he were younger…he might have stayed. Guilt washed over him.

                Lydia was in the kitchen when he emerged, his pajama bottoms low on his hips and his hair free of product and his shoulders relaxed. She was making tea and handed him a cup.

                “Valerian and chamomile,” she smiled.

                “Can you hand me the – “

                “Honey and milk? I already added two teaspoons of each,” she cut him off.

                “How’d you know how I take my tea?” he looked her over.

                “I pay attention,” she sassed.

                “I guess you do,” he smiled into the cup and watched her slowly stir her own while she looked out the window. She looked tired.

                “Would it be alright if I slept on your couch for a bit? Then I can just get Stiles or Allison to take me home later. You’ve done enough for me today,” she took a drink.

                “No, you cannot sleep on my couch. You can, however, sleep on my bed. And I can give you a ride home after you’ve gotten enough rest,” he offered.

                “That’s not necessary, Derek,” Lydia huffed.

                “It is. And you’ll take the bed,” he was firm.

                “Are you ordering me as my alpha or offering as a friend?” Lydia narrowed her eyes. Derek took a deep breath through his nose and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

                “Offering as a friend,” he replied.

                “Fine. But you’ll let me make you breakfast in the morning,” she pressed. He did roll his eyes this time, in response.

                “So bossy,” he groaned.

                “Yea. _I’m_ the bossy one,” she laughed as she climbed into bed. She was one his side but he wasn’t going to ask her to move. She got snug under the covers quickly and buried herself into the pillow. She opened one of her eyes to watch him gather blankets on the couch, “And what are you doing?”          

                “Getting ready for bed?” he furrowed his brow.

                “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. It’s big enough for both of us. We’re adults, I’m sure we can handle it,” she argued.

                “You’re not an adult,” he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

                “I turned 18 last month, remember?” she sat up.

                “Fine,” he held up his hands defensively and made his way to the other side of the bed. She put her head back on the pillow and watched him get comfortable on the other side. He lied there rigidly, his arms straight at his sides. Lydia yawned and turned to face him.

                “Thank you again. Really. It means a lot that you’d come to get me,” she said quietly.

                “You’re pack, Lydia. I’ll always come to get you,” he looked into her eyes and felt her finally relax her whole body into the bed.

                “Well, once I have powers that are actually useful I promise to repay the favor,” she replied sleepily.

                “You are useful. Stop doubting yourself. You’re the smartest person in the pack. Yes, I am including Stiles and Peter. And you can fight decently well,” he revealed.

                “Decently well,” she mocked.

                “I can train you if you let me,” he turned to look at her fully.

                “I suppose I can let you,” she grinned.

                “Good. Then we’re agreed. Now go to sleep,” he clicked off the bedside lamp.

                “I forget how succinct you are,” Lydia snarked.

                “If you talked as much as Stilinski then I would have gagged you by now. So don’t test me,” he sighed.

                “Kinky,” she giggled and turned to face the other side of the room and smiled into the pillow. Both were asleep quickly after that.

 

                2 hours passed before a sound outside the loft tore Derek from sleep. There were quiet footsteps going up the stairs. Derek slinked out of bed and braced himself in the living room. It sounded like someone was trying to pick his lock, then the scent hit him. Braeden. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door to find her crouched outside the door. She was level with his crotch and she just smirked up at him. He gave her a harsh look and clenched his jaw.

                “Hey, D,” she winked, “Happy to see me?”

                “Can’t say that I am,” he grumbled.

                “Calm down, wolfman. I’m just here to apologize. I shouldn’t have been so angry with you for wanting to rescue your pack member. I was being selfish. I just came to see if we could make up,” she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pushed it away.

                “Now is not a good time. I appreciate the apology, but I am trying to sleep,” he stood unmoved and stoic.

                “I can help keep the nightmares away,” she bit her lip and used a more seductive tone. Lydia had woken up when Derek left the bed and she had been listening to Braeden desperately trying to make her way back into Derek’s flat. She knew she was feeling jealous and paid it no mind. She wanted Braeden gone so her and Derek could go back to bed. His bed. Not their bed. So she threw off the blankets and climbed out, pushing the curtains aside she waltzed into the living room and went to stand at Derek’s side. Deciding to play the perfect role to send off a rival female, she sleepily wrapped her arms around Derek’s middle and pressed her face to his chest. She knew precisely the picture she was painting, her hair a bit messy and wearing Derek’s shirt.

                “Come back to bed, Der,” she whispered with a fake yawn.

                “Umm, what the hell is this?” Braeden stood up straight.

                “This is you interrupting a nice night,” Lydia looked up at the woman.

                “Did you ditch me to fuck this high schooler?” Braeden bristled. Derek, which was not surprising to Lydia, was silent and gaping at the display.

                “If he had fucked me he wouldn’t be up and walking,” Lydia gave a toothy grin.

                “Are you kidding me?” Braeden looked back at Derek.

                “No. And you can leave now,” Lydia grabbed the door and shut it before deadbolting it and latching the chain. After the loft was locked up she realized Derek was giving her a heated and almost feral look. Lydia turned in on herself. She thought she had crossed a line. Maybe he did wanted Braeden to come in. Lydia panicked and retreated towards the bedroom for her purse. Before she could reach them she felt a warn hand grabbing her waist. In the next second she was pushed up against the wall with Derek’s hard body pressed against her front. He was taking deep breaths and his other hand gripping her hip tightly.

                “Derek? I – I’m – “

                Derek cut off the apology she was going to say by kissing her roughly. He couldn’t help himself. Her possessive display and the air of jealousy and arousal was too much. Maybe he could have controlled himself if she wasn’t wearing his clothes but she was. His wolf was demanding. She gasped against his mouth before returning his kiss in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up higher to get more leverage. He used one of his hands, sliding his hand up the back of her thigh to hitch her legs around his waist. She moaned at the motion and contact. She could feel his fingers inching up the shirt and gliding across her stomach. She bit is lower lip and tasted a small amount of blood fall on her tongue. She didn’t realize how hard she had bitten him until she pulled away and looked. There was blood smeared on both their lips. She was about to apologize again but found Derek’s eyes fading into an alpha red. He growled low in his chest and that made heat coil in Lydia’s stomach. He pulled her back form the wall and tossed her onto the bed. He didn’t give her a second to collect herself before he was crawling over her and forcing her legs open to settle between them. She pawed at his shoulders and bared her neck. He pressed his face to it and lick from her collar bone up to her ear. He felt her nipples hardening beneath the fabric of the shirt. His large palm came to rest on her chest, kneading and groping while he attacked her neck. Her body felt like it was on fire and she needed him to touch her more. He pushed the shirt up to expose her torso. He worked down her body to kiss and lick from her navel to her sternum. She was squirming below him he pinned her hips to the bed. The shirt was gathered under her chin and buried his face between her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouths and sucked on it before rolling it between his teeth. Lydia shouted out and ran his fingers through his hair. He continued to explore her body and felt his claws retracting. Using one he ripped her panties away and spread her legs wider.

                “Derek!” she cried out before he bent down to try and lick up her center. He froze. She was panting and flushed. His claws retracted and eyes faded back to green. He took a sharp inhale and really examined the scene before him. He had let his wolf take over and he was about to fuck this beautiful girl in his bed without even talking to her beforehand.

                “I – oh my god – I’m – “

                “Don’t stop,” Lydia breathed out. She pulled the top completely off her shoulders and stared him down. She palmed her breasts and bucked her hips up to his face. His eyes shifted red again and he licked a broad stripe up her wet folds. She exploded on his mouth and he licked up into her sex. She tasted amazing and he couldn’t stop. His wolf was howling and driving him forward. He found her clit and sucked it between his lips. She moaned loudly and one hand squeezed her tit while the other fisted in the sheets. He hooked her knees on his shoulders and continued to messily devour her. She could feel her orgasm building. She needed more. Before she could vocalize that he seemed to have read her mind since he was pushing two fingers inside her opening and curling them up to press against her g-spot. Her thighs clamped around his head as she tipped over the edge. He growled and licked faster and tasted her pleasure spilling on his tongue. He slowly pulled his head away to look at her. She was breathing heavily with red cheeks and redder lips. Her whole body fell pliant against the bed. That orgasm was stronger than anything she had ever experienced before.

                “Derek – that was – oh my god – I “

                “Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” he grabbed her legs and pulled her body flush with his. Her long hair fanned across the bed and he leaned forward to kiss her again. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and continued to prod her opening with his fingers. He moved them in and out hard while she writhed at the attention. There was buzzing under his skin and the drive to claim her was overwhelming. Her pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered at the loss. However, she wouldn’t be without for long. His wolf was in control now and he just lined up his aching hard cock and drove it in. She gasped as he filled her up and when he bottomed out he howled.

                “Move. Please,” Lydia begged. Her body was still reeling from her first orgasm but she needed more of him.

                “Fuck. Lydia – you – you’re beautiful underneath me like this,” he managed and started to thrust. She arched her back up off the bed as he moved. He was bigger than anything she had ever had inside her, including Jackson and toys. He felt amazing.

                “Derek,” was all she could muster. He bent down to capture her nipple in his mouth again. His tongue circled it again and again. He started fucking into her harder and she wrapped her legs around his hips so her ankles hooked behind him. She pushed his forward and rolled her hips to meet each thrust. He was lost in her completely. No one had ever felt like this before and he felt an overwhelming urge to bite her neck and make her his permanently, but he was cognizant enough to stop himself. That was something that definitely warranted a conversation. His balls tightened and he knew he was going to cum soon. But he wanted to bring her over the edge again once more. He wanted to look at her face as she fell apart. She was close. He could feel her tightening around him. So tight, tighter than he had ever felt anyone. She took a deep breath and her whole body came alive beneath him. Her body bowed and her lips searched for his. They met in a desperate clash and he came hard as he felt her become an impossible vice around his cock. They breathed into each other’s mouths and his body blanketed hers gently. His head rested in the nook of her neck and her fingers traced small patterns on his shoulder. Both slowly came back to themselves. Derek’s wolf purred as he smelled their scents intermingled. He sat up and looked into her eyes before cupping her cheek and kissing her again. He moved to pull out but found he couldn’t.

                “I – oh….” He felt himself catch inside her. He knotted. He was still buried deep inside her and wouldn’t be able to extract himself for some time. This fierce, brilliant, and beautiful, red-headed girl in his bed was his mate. He would never have discovered this if it weren’t for the very unfortunate series of events that had come before.

                “Are we – did you – I – “ Lydia seemed to be piecing it together and wiggled her hips to confirm. His knot pressed against her sweet spot and he moaned as she tightened around him again, “Oh.”

                “Yea,” Derek couldn’t help himself and he beamed at her.

                “Who knew,” she smiled.

                “Am I allowed to be glad that Jackson was an ass?” Derek joked.

                “I suppose,” Lydia ran her fingers through his hair again. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly and deeply. He brought his arms behind her back and lifted her so she was seated on his lap. They couldn’t have gotten any closer if they tried. He brushed back her hair and held tightly onto her waist.

                “I should probably formally end things with Jackson then,” Lydia giggled, “Unless there’s some traditional wolf way to do that.”

                “You want me to fuck you on his lawn?” Derek joked.

                “Well, I’m not one to scoff at tradition,” Lydia mused.

                “I’m his alpha and you’re my mate so it doesn’t really matter. If you were still together I could just claim you as my own despite any protest,” Derek growled into her ear. She shivered and wrapped her legs tighter around him.

                “That sounds fun,” she breathed, “I really, really need to thank you for rescuing me.”

                “I think you thanked me adequately,” he laughed.

                “Adequately?” she huffed, “I was aiming for a different adjective. Guess we’ll have to try again when the knot goes down.”

                “I’m game,” he kissed her neck and she rolled her hips slowly.

 

0o0o0

 

                Peter was angrily driving a car full of high school seniors to their various homes since they had all passed out drunk at the pack house the night prior. It was his own fault for giving them all alcohol. Especially for creating some wolfsbane laced ones for the wolves. Stiles was in the passenger seat barely waking up. The boy was gazing at him sleepily and mumbling quiet ‘thank yous’ to Peter for taking care of them. His wolf was pleased by how grateful he was and he responded to his wolf by cranking the radio, causing all the teens to grumble and wake up more. They took the curve of the road to see Lydia’s car on the side of the road. Peter slammed on his brakes when he saw the state of it.

                “Fuck. Wake up. All of you!” he shouted and parked the car behind hers. Stiles was the first out of the car and definitely awake. He looked over Lydia’s car and panicked right away. He scrambled for his phone and dialed her number while Peter was calling Derek. Neither got an answer. Allison was already calling Jackson who gave her a quick play-by-play of the night up until Lydia stormed out, including his infidelity. Stiles looked outraged but bottled that up to refocus on finding his friend. Peter was sniffing around the car and his eyes flashed.

                “The Nagual was here. I smell blood,” he revealed.

                “Oh my god,” Allison gasped.

                “Scott and Isaac, go through the woods and see if you can find a trail. Stiles and Allison, you come with me to Derek’s. Someone call Jackson and send him to look for her too,” Peter listed.

                “But what about – “

                “No. Everyone do as I say. Now!” Peter interrupted Stiles and pushed him towards the car. Everyone complied right away after that. Allison was panicking n the back seat while Stiles scanned his bestiary about the Nagual again. Hoping to ease his nerves some on the drive, but he only worked himself up more.

                “I will take that away from you if you don’t stop,” Peter growled.

                “It’s research, dude,” Stiles retorted.

                “But you are only causing yourself more worry. Now close the book or I will throw it out the window,” Peter warned. Stiles shut it and glared at the dashboard. He would have continued if Peter hadn’t placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. The boy relaxed to the touch and they were soon pulling up to the loft. The trio made it to Derek’s door before Peter put his arm out to stop them all.

                “Oh. We can call off the search,” Peter took in a deep breath through his nose.

                “Why?” Allison stared.

                “Seems Derek has Lydia inside and she smells…fine,” Peter chuckled.

                “What? We need to talk – “

                “They are busy mating. I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Peter cocked his head.

                “Mating? But – are you – what?” Stiles stammered.

                “Do I need to give you a sexual education lesson, pup?” Peter teased.

                “Gross. No. I’m just surprised. That is very, very unexpected,” Stiles looked back at Allison.

                “I agree,” she swallowed.

                “Well, at least my nephew won’t be so grumpy anymore,” Peter shoved them both towards the stairwell so they could leave. He grinned the whole way to the car until Stiles messed with his radio again.


End file.
